Blood Of The Districts
by withie01
Summary: We all know the Mockingjay story right? Well we don't know how it all went for Peeta when he was in the Capitol. Well now you do. This story is told from Peetas POV and I hope you like it. And please review. Title was created by luciferstopit.
1. Chapter 1

"Fear," I mumble under my breath. It's all I have, no more hope. Just fear. It takes over my life, every waking second of it. Not that I ever really had a life. I was a bakers son, that's not much of a life. But I did have people I cared about. Actually there was only one, one person I ever cared about. Katniss. How I failed to protect her in the arena. I don't even know if she's last time I saw her was when she and Johanna took the coil down to the beach. That's when everything went wrong.

The flashbacks inside my head, not just in the arena but also in the past four weeks.

I lay my head on the bed, trying to get some rest but it's no use. I can't. I can hear Johanna in the cell next to me, screaming her head off. Literally probably. I wonder what they're doing to her now. Probably cutting off one of her hands then punching her with it. It doesn't matter though, we'd all father be dead anyway.

I clench my fists as I try to imagine Snow standing right in front of , how I want to smash his face in like he's been doing to all of us recently. I swear, if I had a gun in my hands right now and he was standing by my feet, I'd kill him in two seconds, without hesitation.

I'm now smashing my head against the wall hoping to break though or at least kill myself. But I don't. Instead I just get a really bad headache and fall unconscious.

_I just got dragged out of the arena. I'm in a hovercraft from the Capitol. I'm being handled by peacekeepers, trying to break free from their grapple. I see Enobaria to my left, trying to break free from a few peacekeepers of her own. But she doesn't look as worried as I am. In fact, she looks better than ever._

_The hovercraft—like all Capitol hovercrafts—is travelling at over five hundred miles an hour, heading towards the Capitol. After about ten minutes of constant struggles of trying to escape two peacekeepers we land._

_We are being taken to a strange building where we are dragged downstairs. It looks kind of like a prison. I can see Annie Cresta being carried by peacekeepers, unconscious. I am immediately taken to a cell right at the back of the building. I break free from their hold on my and try to fight pass them and out the door, but they saw it coming. They punch me, hard, in the face, back, side, everywhere. Blood pours from my mouth until finally, one gets me across the forehead and I go unconscious._

I wake up, finding that I had fallen asleepish. I have also just relived the worst moment in my life. No–the worst moment in my life was when I watched Katniss leave me at midnight during our second games.

It looks around two in the morning. I must have been out for almost twelve hours. I can't sleep. I'm starving but I'm not going to eat the food the Capitol is feeding us. I don't trust the Capitol with anything anymore, not that I ever did.

Morning finally comes and I'm still sitting on the bed, hugging my knees. I can hear Annie crying in pain, calling out to Finnick but he doesn't come. I've never actually met Annie but I know she's insane. I'm pretty sure everyone in Panem knows that. I remember seeing her games. She looked like she didn't even know what she was doing, and at the time, I felt really bad for her.

I can hear someone coming. They're coming to my cell. What are they going to do to me this time? Are they going to kill me? Of course they won't, I wish, they're probably just going to punch me some more.

Two peacekeepers walk in and start beating me with nightsticks. I'm on the floor trying to protect myself. I'm also trying to fight back but I'm no match for them. For starters, they have weapons and I dont.

I only now realise that I'm screaming in pain when I hear Johanna calling out to them. I can't make out what she's saying over the blood pounding in my ears but it's enough to make them want to leave my cell and enter hers.

I hope they don't kill her. She said that to protect me. I heard about the plan for the other tributes to keep me and Katniss safe but, why is she still protecting me?

I am now on my feet trying to break through the door. I know it's impossible because it's titanium but that doesn't stop me from trying. My back is killing me and I'm having trouble standing. I collapse to the ground screaming the same words over and over again, "don't kill her!" I can't hear her screaming anymore and that worries me. If she dies it will be my fault. But they wouldn't kill her. They need her for answers.

I'm so weak. I've been laying on the ground for three hours, wincing every time I move a muscle. I can finally hear screaming though, which is sort of a good sign. It means Johanna's alive at least. I wonder why I haven't heard Enobaria scream yet. Probably because she's a career and they're most likely not even holding her.

Suddenly I hear a buzzing followed by Johanna's screams. Well they definitely aren't beating her. It sounds like they're electrocuting her. But how? I don't know, but now I can't hear anything.

I'm really hungry but I have to resist the temptation to eat the Capitols food. After an hour or so I give up and eat it anyway. It tastes like the food Katniss and I ate on the train on the way to our games only less satisfying. The train. So much fear. Going to the games and probably not returning. But I didn't mind, because I was with Katniss. I miss her so much. But I swear, the second I break out of here, I will get her back. Where ever she is. Because I don't care about the torture, as long as Katniss is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been called in to make an appearance to a televised meeting about the damage done in the districts. I really don't want to go. I'd much rather sit in my cell and think about how I failed to protect Katniss in the arena. It's been four weeks and I still haven't heard anything about her. It's really cold in my cell but it doesn't bother me. I start to shiver but I don't care.

Just that second two peacekeepers come into my cell to take me into the meeting. They take me through the underground prison into the large door leading to the staircase. We walk past Johanna's cell. She's just sitting on her bed clinging to the wall in pain. I would feel sorry for her but I can't feel anything right now. Except guilt and maybe, defeat.

We make it in to the hall where I am seated next to Snow. There is about a thousand people in the audience. I don't know why this meeting is so important anyway. Just a bunch of people talking about the damage in the districts and the Capitol.

The camera is set up right in front of me. "Twenty seconds until air," I hear someone in the crowd scream. My legs are chained to my chair as are my arms. I don't understand the point in this. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere, except home but that's way out of the question seeing as the Capitol blew it to bits after the games.

The light on the camera turns red and the president starts talking about a broken dam in 7, and some train but I'm not really paying attention.

I'm staring at the ground when I hear people start to gasp; I look up to find Katniss on the screen. The second I see it I'm kind of glad, then I realise that this may cause danger to her. I'm watching the screen and notice that she's standing in front of my bakery. It's burnt to ashes but it's still my bakery.

When the clip is over I notice the look on Snow's face. And he's not happy. But then he asks me what my parting thoughts are about Katniss Everdeen and tonight's demonstration. Now I'm nervous.

I can hear Snow whispering into one of the peacekeepers ears. "That's it, tonight we are going to Thirteen and that will be the end."

I hesitate and reply to Snow's question. "Katniss...how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you...in Thirteen..." I inhale sharply fighting for air. I know I will be regretting this later but I still finish my sentence. "Dead by morning!"

I hear Snow scream "End it," furiously. I try to continue the warning about the bombing but as I am about to say something, a peacekeeper knocks down the camera and punches me across the mouth. I give a small yelp, my blood splatters everywhere, I'm still chained and when I turn back around and I get another one right across the face.

Except this one leaves me unconscious.


End file.
